


Too Much

by hobigiggles (bulletproofhobi)



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofhobi/pseuds/hobigiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ Requested by f-ingbangtantrash on tumblr }</p><p>You're in a girl group and your boyfriend Namjoon is not a fan of the concept outfits because they show too much (in his opinion)</p><p>-Eryn bb, thank you for being my first drabble request! I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this~ ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

Eager to show Namjoon your new stage outfit, you ran to his dressing room, not even bothering to knock.

"Namjoon, are you ready to see my outfit for this concept?" You giggled knowing exactly how Namjoon felt about skirts, hence why you pushed so hard to make sure your outfit had a skirt, and a short one at that. You wiggled your way into the dressing room and shut the door, making sure it was locked behind you. Namjoon let out a small gasp and you took the opportunity to twirl, just to tease him a bit more. The pleated skirt fell against your thighs as it settled, the grin on your face one of alterior motives. It slowly faded when you saw he wasn't smiling. Your head tilted in curiousity, not even having a chance to ask what was wrong before Namjoon jumped up with his jacket, wrapping it around your waist.

"You can't go out like this!" His voice was gruff, almost as if he'd just woken up from a nap. His hands worked furiously to try to pull your shirt down, which bore your midriff. "Why would they make you wear something like this," he huffed, his bottom lip poking out. He liked it, no _he fucking loved it_ , but that was the problem. Namjoon knew he wouldn't be the only one to like it; he wouldn't be the only one whose imagination drifted elsewhere.  For some reason he had to look around to make sure no one else was in the room because _god damn_  seeing you in a skirt was the reason he lived. His skin felt hot just from looking at you, his palms growing moist as he tried to control himself. His performance was in 20 minutes and he couldn't lose his focus now.

"I wanted to make you suffer the same you made me suffer with your solo era," you winked, taking the jacket off and throwing it onto the couch. You fell back towards the door, your shoulders leaning against it as you kept your hips poked out. You knew what you were doing and watching Namjoon squirm was icing on the cake. "It's too bad that I forgot something," your voice was low, waiting for him to ask what.

"What did you forget, panties?" he chuckled, completely joking. When you nodded in agreement and bit your lip, _fuck_ the way you bit your lip, he lost every ounce of control he had mustered. He grabbed you by the waist and pushed you up against the door, his lips lightly brushing against your neck. The way you groaned his name and how quickly your hands found their way to his belt fogged his mind. 

"We have ten minutes," he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and you're welcome to [request your own drabble](http://www.hobigiggles.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
